


I Scream, You Scream

by Tyler_Tucker



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chiegi deserves better, F/M, Half of this stuff was actually from a Discord rp, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by the Forest Fic, I’m sorry, I’m sorry again, M/M, Sad Ending, Tanami is a great ship to be honest, Truly some sad shit, everyone in this deserved better, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler_Tucker/pseuds/Tyler_Tucker
Summary: How are you feeling?T-E-R-R-I-F-I-E-D





	I Scream, You Scream

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry.

Makoto slowly walked along the sand-covered beach, his hands in his pockets and his hood over his head. The past few hours have been horrible. His plane crashing? Being stuck with 15 others on a deserted island? A killing game? Sounds like his luck, considering nobody can escape unless they kill. It’s one of those things which you hope and pray that it is only a sick, twisted joke, but it isn’t. It’s 100% real. People are going to die, one by one. Hopefully, nobody will give in. As ultimates, everyone should stick together, right? They need to have hope. It’s best to stay hopeful, anyways. It’s how you stay alive in situations like this.

_Makoto sat down, drawing circles in the beach. Upon looking to his left, he spotted 3 other people walking towards him. Would it be good to make friends with them? Talk? Get to know people here? Probably, he’d just let them come to him. As they walked closer, he observed them._ _One was an gothic-looking guy, he definitely had an menacing aura surrounding him. Another was... very caught up in a gaming console, but seemed nice. The remaining one, he appeared to be very mysterious. Regardless, he remained to sit there._

**I don’t know why I feed on emotion, there’s a stomach inside my brain.**

Makoto smiled, walking away from the beach. He learned a decent amount of basic knowledge about them. Gundham was actually pretty nice and welcoming, although his vocabulary was quite... interesting. He was rather cautious to let Makoto come into contact him though, it was strange. Chiaki was really sweet and a good friend, even though she was really interested in video games, and she forgot to breathe sometimes. It definitely worried Makoto. Rantaro was very calm and collected. It was almost... like he was too calm for a situation like this. It also seemed like he was carrying something on his chest that he hadn’t let go. Makoto would ask him about that later. Regardless, he continued to walk. 

**_I don’t want to be heard, I want to be listened to._ **

Someone actually gave in to this dreaded game. Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Idol, killed Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse. Makoto didn’t want to believe it. He really didn’t. He somewhat trusted Maizono, only for her to kill someone. It’s rather unbelievable. Does that mean the killing game is real, and someone planned this all to happen? Could he die? Could his friends die? He hoped not. He truly hoped not. Well, with the deaths of his two companions, there were some new areas to explore, right? Was it truly worth it? Anyways, he continued over towards the area, rather curious. 

The rain. He never really enjoyed it much, considering his luck always made it happen at the worst times. It poured throughout the entirety of the jungle, causing the path to start becoming muddy, along with other things. All that was much to the dismay of Makoto. Putting his hood up, he looked around the general area to see if he could find anything that could shelter him from the rain. After looking around for a bit, he spotted a treehouse. How lucky of him! It would be good enough to protect himself from the rain, for now. Heading that direction, he walked rather quickly heading towards the treehouse.

**Does it bother anyone else that someone else has your name?**

“Nagito Komaeda, The Ultimate Lucky Student.” The other boy said, continuing to stare out the window. Nagito seemed very invested in the trees, considering they was silent if you were ignoring the rain. It’s like he was watching something in particular...

Makoto looked at him, strangely. He seemed, rather distant. Was there something that he did wrong? Nagito hadn’t said anything else beside introducing himself.... He’ll just have to start the conversation. He didn’t exactly know Nagito, well, at all, so he couldn’t talk about something he’s passionate about yet. Hm.

“The rain. It’s like....” Makoto said, beginning to get lost in his own thoughts. Yeah, he started the conversation, but what was the rain actually like? He honestly asked the question without thinking of the answer before hand, wow.

”Crisper.” Nagito replied, turning and facing Makoto. It was the first time he’s done so, but it was still a start. Makoto probably thought he was annoying, too. Everyone probably though such scum like him was annoying, heh.

”But that’s probably not what you were thinking.” He said again, quietly tapping his fingers along the wall of the treehouse. The trees were... silent. He felt the need to say hello, almost. See if anyone would respond.

Makoto was... taken back to say the least. Nagito had the exact same talent as him, but they were thinking the same thing? It was definitely.... strange. He’s never has that happen before while speaking about something so vague.

”Actually, that’s exactly what I was thinking.” Makoto said, looking at the other boy curiously. He truly wanted to get to know more about the white-haired Lucky Student.

”Wow, it’s almost like we’re connected,” Nagito said jokingly. Despite the fact that it wasn’t even that funny to himself, he let out a light chuckle. Makoto probably really finds him annoying right now.

“Yeah, what are the odds?” Makoto laughed slightly, sensing something was wrong. Did Nagito think that he hated him? Probably. It was false, however.

“You know, I enjoy you being here, it helps staying positive in these situations.” He said, trying to reassure the white-haired lucky student. Nagito seemed pretty cool, unlike what the boy thought of himself.

Nagito smiled, looking back up. Positivity was great. And so was.. hope.

”Yeah, stay positive. In situations like this, it best to have hope.” He said, rather enthusiastic. He prevented himself from getting too excited, however. 

Makoto smiled back at him, before checking his Monopad. Looking back up at Nagito, he frowned slightly.

”It’s pretty late, we should head back now, Nagito. We wouldn’t want to violate a rule.” He said, his view adverting to the entrance. Violating a rule would cause death, really. It was bad.

”I’ll talk to you later.” Makoto said, before heading down and out the treehouse. Nagito simply smiled at him as he left. He felt good about the fact that he made a new friend.

**I scream, you scream, we all scream ‘cause we’re terrified**

Makoto sat in his hut with Chiaki. He promised himself that he would protect her. At all costs. She couldn’t die on him, she didn’t deserve it at all. She was too wonderful to. Looking back at Chiaki, he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He smiled, before hearing 3 knocks on the door. Looking at the door, he stood up and went to go open it. Anything could happen at this moment, he could die, he could get kidnapped, he could-

Standing outside the door was none than Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student.

”Oh, hey Makoto. I was, uh, wondering if we could talk, heh.” He said sheepishly, slightly tapping his foot. Makoto was probably one of the closest friends he had, if not pretty much the only. He really didn’t think people would want to become friends with someone like him, but here he is.

Makoto looked at Nagito curiously, before smiling brightly. Putting his Monopad away, he walked out the door, making sure that it was locked. He wants all his friends to be okay, and Nagito’s definitely one of them.

”Sure, Nagito! Anything for a friend! Is there anywhere in particular that you’d like to go?” He said, making sure Nagito would be as comfortable as possible. 

“Maybe... the treehouse?” Nagito said, looking in the general direction of the jungle. The treehouse... made him feel safe, in a way. Like... the trees were protecting them. Silent guardians. 

“Alright then, let’s go!” Makoto said, leading the way to the treehouse. He remembered when he first met Nagito, it was in the treehouse. He wondered why he would want to go back there, however.

**Of what’s around the corner**

Makoto watched curiously as Nagito took the survival knife in the treehouse. He never knew what Nagito was doing at any given moment, he was very unpredictable. Knowing that, he decided to ask something, but he did not know exactly what to say. 

“Hey Nagito,” Makoto said, looking at the survival knife. “How are you feeling?” It was a genuine question, considering Nagito seemed quite anxious earlier. He also never told Makoto how he was feeling, either.

Nagito didn’t say anything, simply looking up at Makoto before carving letters into the treehouse floor. The letters spelt.... terrified. Looking up at Makoto, he finally spoke.

”You’re a great, hopeful person. Honestly, if you died, I don’t know what I’d do. None of the other people here have such a huge amount of hope.” Nagito said, rubbing his arms. He was always very passionate about the topic of hope, and this time was no different.

Makoto smiled. Nagito really thought of him that way? He was a great guy, once you actually got to know him. Nagito was among his group of close friends, along with Rantaro, Gundham and Chiaki. 

“I honestly don’t know what would happen if I died, either. All I know is that I won’t leave you. I promise.” He said, looking Nagito straight in the eyes. He was very serious about this promise, and you could sure tell that he would try his hardest to keep it.

”Thank you, Makoto.” Nagito said, looking rather happy for once. Someone.. appreciated him? He’s been rather lonely... everyone seemed to hate him. It was nice to see someone actually like him for a change.

”We should get going, shouldn’t we?” Nagito said to the other brown-haired Lucky Student. They were confirmed friends now. Nagito enjoyed it greatly.

**We stay in place ‘cause we don’t want to lose our lives. So let’s think of something better!**

Makoto sat down at the desk in his hut, writing out a note. He had gotten a plushie of Gary from Ib. He wanted to give a present to Chiaki at some point, it was the least he could do for his girlfriend, right? After completing the note, he left his hut. He got a text on his Monopad, but he didn’t check it immediately. Walking over to Chiaki’s hut, which was empty at the time. Putting the note and the plushie inside the room, he left the hut, quite happy. Pulling out his Monopad, it was was a text from.. Nagito? Telling him to bring a gun? What was he planning this time? Makoto walked back over to his hut. Taking his time, he found the gun that he kept hidden in his hut. Sending a quick message to Nagito, he headed for the treehouse to see his friend.

**Down in the forest, we’ll sing a chorus, one that everybody knows.**

Upon arriving at the treehouse, he greeted Nagito. “Hey Nagito, why’d you want me to bring a gun?” He said, his voice a mix of curiosity and nervousness. Nagito was always full of ideas, but this one didn’t seem so safe.

Nagito looked up at Makoto, smiling. Taking the gun from the treehouse floor, he started to explain. “This game is called Russian Roulette. It’s simple. It truly tests your luck, also.” He said, taking the gun. He spun the gun, cocked it, and pointed it at his forehead. Taking a deep breath, he shot the gun.

Click.

Nagito sighed, handing the gun to Makoto. His luck was surprisingly good, considering the risks of the game they were playing. Smiling up at Makoto, he spoke. “Your turn.”

Makoto took the gun, silently thinking to himself. He didn’t want to leave Nagito alone in playing the game. Repeating the process that the other boy did, he took a deep breath. He pulled the trigger.

BAM!

**Hands held higher, we’ll be on fire.**

Nagito watched in sorrow as Makoto’s body slumped down and hit the floor. Grazing his fingers along the word he engraved in the floor, the word Terrified. Taking the lighter in the corner of the room, he steadily held it to the wall, watching as it slowly covered the entire wall. Looking one last time at Makoto’s body, he smiled.

”At least I’ll see you again.” Nagito said, as the treehouse started to caught on fire. He didn’t know what everyone else would think, nor if they would care that Nagito was dead. If anything, he was happy that he could finally be useful to something. He stared up at the ceiling, and closed his eyes.

**Singing songs that nobody wrote.**

Rantaro was looking for a gift for Gundham. They’ve been dating for a while, and they were quite happy. His Monopad lit up, a text from Gundham. Smiling, he opened it. However, that smile was quickly wiped off his face. The body discovery announced played not that fast afterwards. The group assumed that they committed suicide? Not good. Rantaro turned off his Monopad, sprinting towards Chiaki’s hut.

Opening Chiaki’s hut door, Rantaro spotted the female gamer crying. Looking at her Monopad, it seems Gundham sent her the exact same message. Pulling her into a hug, he comforted her.

”Why c-can’t he come b-back, Rantaro? I p-promised myself t-that he w-wouldn’t commit suicide...” Chiaki sobbed into Rantaro’s shoulder. After a long time of being comforted, Chiaki saw the plushie and the note. Picking up the note, she began to read it.

_Dear Chiaki, I just wanted to give you something! You said Ib was one of your favorite games, so I decided to get you a plushie from it! I love you a lot, see you soon!_

_\- Makoto_

Chiaki dropped the note, her hands shaking heavily. Slowly crumpling to the floor, she curled up in a ball. Rantaro, who immediately rushed to her side, asked something.

”Are you okay?” He asked, trying to calm her down. He couldn’t imagine the pain Chiaki was going through. After she shakily looked up, she finally decided to speak.

”H-he wasn’t supposed to die, w-we were supposed to g-get o-out of here.” Chiaki said, crying intensely. She wanted to play video games once they got out of here. Not this. This is not what she had planned. This is not what she had planned.


End file.
